lexicongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Dakai!
In order to prevent an over-saturation of phantoms (i.e. having more phantoms per letters than players), all scholars are encouraged to cite existing phantoms as their phantoms, thus preventing the production of new phantoms. This is by no means a rule, just a suggestion. Featured Article: *Brechan Pages of Interest: *[[Progress Report 1|'Progress Report']] *[[WhoIsWho|'Who's Who of Dakai']] *'Dakai Calendar' *'See all pages in the wiki' *[[Phantom Index|'Phantom Index']] *[[Scholar List|'Scholar List']] Be a good scholar and dib a phantom from the phantom index! Note that you're only allowed to dib one letter ahead. This wiki constitutes the GHS (and GHS-affiliated) lexicon game. For an introduction to the lexicon concept, please read this. If you are here to play, please first create an account '(see upper-right corner) so everybody can keep track of your changes. If you find the Wikia-placed adverts bothersome, install the AdBlock plugin, available for Chrome, Firefox, and Safaria browsers. Game Mechanics To review the particulars of our game's mechanics, and to ask questions on and discuss the rules, please go [[rules|'here]]. PROTIP: When defining a phantom article, use the "What Links Here" tool found at the bottom of each page to see where that phantom has been cited. Also, search is your friend. Schedule Letter (Turn) Starts (00:00:00) Ends (23:59:59) Notes A (1) Saturday, 9/4/2010 Friday, 9/10/2010 Extended period for first entry B (2) Saturday, 9/11/2010 Wednesday, 9/15/2010 C (3) Thursday, 9/16/2010 Wednesday, 9/22/2010 Trying a Thurs.–Wed. schedule D (4) Thursday, 9/23/2010 Wednesday, 9/29/2010 E (5) F (6) G (7) H (8) I (9) J (10) K (11) L (12) M (13) N (14) O (15) P (16) Q (17) R (18) S (19) T (20) U (21) V (22) W (23) X (24) Y (25) Z (26) Round 1 Entries A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A Summary: 11 entries, +11 scholars Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by Aahgawk - Commissar_Ben Adala'ehkt - Daniel Aiil - Shira Pollio Amniism - Kostrzewa Antrixer, The - Aintaking Aphechar - CuriousMetacurious Arachnidium - Lord_Chapin Astroluces - LtCrunkSizzleton Atherton, Illias - Lucyfuntimeshow Avarking - Madhatter360 Ayaroka - Skyrekon B Summary: 7 articles, -4 players Missing Players: Aintaking, Daniel, Madhatter360, Skyrekon C Summary: ''in progress'' D Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by E Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by F Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by G Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by H Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by I Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by J Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by K Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by L Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by M Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by N Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by O Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by P Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by Q Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by R Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by S Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by T Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by U Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by V Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by W Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by X Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by Y Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by Z Summary: Entry Name Phantomed by Defined by